


Не посылай мне больше писем, не надо

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover





	Не посылай мне больше писем, не надо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Send Me No More Letters, No](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14066) by poor_choices. 



Телефон Дженсена звонит в 4:43. Звонок будильника неестественно звонкий, горящие цифры высвечивают телефон на прикроватной тумбочке. Играет мелодия "SexyBack", потому что Дженсен по глупости позволил Джареду самому выбрать мелодию своего звонка, и тому даже не пришло в голову отказаться.

– Алло, – хрипит он спросонья.

– Извини, ты спал? – спрашивает Джаред. Его голос звучит то ли пьяно, то ли устало, у него сильный акцент, словно язык занимает во рту больше места, чем должен.

– Ничего страшного, – быстро отвечает Дженсен. Он не видел Джареда с момента завершения «Сверхъестественного», это было два месяца назад, и ему плевать, в какое время Джаред звонит – он всегда будет с ним говорить. Неважно, что он делает, у него по-прежнему ощущение, словно он лишился части себя, ну или хотя бы пары ребер. – Что случилось?

– Чад сказал, что я расклеился, – говорит Джаред. – Поэтому он вытащил меня в бар, чтобы напоить, и теперь я пьяный, но всё равно расклеенный.

– Алкоголь – не волшебная микстура, что бы там Чад ни думал, – говорит Дженсен.

– Я скучаю по тебе, – отвечает Джаред. – С Чадом совсем не так прикольно, как с тобой. Никто с тобой не сравнится.

– Я тоже по тебе скучаю, – произносит Дженсен, и как-то это совсем неадекватно ситуации звучит.

– Почему ты в Нью-Йорке, – говорит Джаред, как будто это даже не вопрос, – Ты должен быть тут, со мной.

Дженсен тяжело сглатывает.  
– Есть такое слово работа.

– Ммм, – говорит Джаред и тихо смеется: – Чад так и сказал. Еще сказал, что если бы я дал тебе работу, ты бы остался.

– Ага, ты должен был нанять меня в качестве эскорта, – усмехаясь, отвечает Дженсен. – Или как чистильщика твоего несуществующего бассейна.

– Нет, нет, – говорит Джаред, и Дженсен практический слышит, как тот мотает головой. – Не в этом смысле. А… черт, минет. Ты можешь себе представить, как сильно я хочу тебе отсосать?

Дженсен замирает. Они ходили вокруг да около столько лет – по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Всегда на первом месте был сериал, на втором – дружба, и это длилось так долго, что он думал, это никогда не произойдет. Годами он верил, что каждый разговор может принять неожиданный поворот, вот как сейчас, и когда это случилось, он едва может перевести дух. Он чувствует себя так, словно утонет прямо здесь, на своей кровати, и никто не засвидетельствует его смерть кроме Джареда, находящегося в трех тысячах миль отсюда.

Джаред вроде бы ничего не заметил, продолжая трепаться, словно не он сейчас разбивал мир Дженсена на мелкие кусочки.

– Господи, такое ощущение, что всё, о чем я могу думать временами – это как заполучить в рот твой член. Или в руки. Или тебя внутри меня. Ты любишь трахать парней, Дженсен? Потому что я люблю, когда меня трахают.

Дженсен облизывает губы, пытаясь вернуть себе дар речи.  
– Ага, – удается ему произнести. У него уже стоит – он ведь и правда дрочил, думая о Джареде, столько лет подряд. Он думал о таком, но не мог представить, что в самом деле Джаред позвонит ему среди ночи и… Твою мать. – Да, Джаред, хочу тебя трахнуть.

– Ага, так и думал, – говорит Джаред. – Иногда замечал, как ты смотришь. И не мог представить, как именно... представлял, что прижму тебя и выебу.

Дженсен закрывает глаза. Он так ясно может видеть это в своем воображении – Джаред зависает над ним, такой огромный и готовый ко всему.  
– Куда?

– Куда? – переспрашивает Джаред таким тоном, словно Дженсен опять перепутал реплики.

– Куда ты меня прижимаешь? К кровати, дивану, к полу?

– К стене, – тут же отвечает Джаред. – Просто прижал бы тебя к стене и стал целовать. Терся бы об тебя, чтобы ты сошел с ума просто.

– Ты всегда сводишь меня с ума, – признается Дженсен, прижимая ладонь к члену. – Что дальше? Что ты хочешь сделать со мной, Джаред?

Он слышит влажный звук и долгий стон.  
– Облизываю руку, – говорит он, – обхватываю ею тебя.

– Не надо, – резко произносит Дженсен. – Не трогай себя, пока я не скажу, что собираюсь сделать. – Он ухмыляется, надеясь, что Джаред услышит это в его голосе, и добавляет: – Сейчас моя очередь.

– Блядь. Дженсен, ты собираешься сделать это?

Дженсен лижет ладонь, чувствуя себя нелепым, извращенным и охуительно счастливым. Он приспускает боксеры и обхватывает пальцами член, невольно застонав от прикосновения.  
– Просто расскажи, – говорит он, – расскажи, как ты будешь дрочить мне?

– Сильно, – отвечает Джаред. – Больно. Дженсен, господи, я так буду стараться, правда. Не могу терпеть.

Дженсен делает, как сказано, – трахает кулак сильно и быстро, крепко сжимая себя, наслаждаясь давлением.

– Хочу отсосать тебе, чувак. Господи, я встал бы на колени и дал бы тебе выебать меня в рот. Я тебе говорил, что умею делать глубокую глотку? – спрашивает он, и Дженсен прямо скулит от этой новости. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне целыми днями. Хочу, чтобы люди слышали, когда я говорю, насколько глубоко твой член был у меня в горле.

– Еб твою мать, – едва может выдать Дженсен, подбрасывая на кровати бедра. Ему недостаточно руки, не так горячо и влажно, как было бы во рту Джареда. – Ага, я трахаю твой рот. Господи, я хватаю тебя за волосы и заставляю принять, пока ты не начнешь давиться.

– Ага, – стонет Джаред. – Ты кончишь мне в рот или на лицо? Мне всё равно. Мы много раз это проделаем, чтобы я смог выучить, какой ты на вкус.

– Ох блядь, Джаред, – произносит Дженсен, чувствуя легкое смущение от того, что в разгар потрясающего телефонного секса возникла идея о постоянстве, идея о том, что это не один пьяный звонок, о котором Джаред пожалеет наутро, и это срабатывает, как спусковой крючок, он кончает себе в руку. – Блядь, Джаред, да.

Он кончает медленно, и потом говорит почти обыденным тоном:  
– Потом я вставлю пальцы тебе в рот, чтобы ты их тоже пососал. – Он слышит, как Джаред тут же это делает, слышит, как губы Джареда движутся по подушечкам пальцев, и его член слабо дергается снова. – Послюнявь их как следует, – продолжает он, – потому что это всё, что у тебя есть.

Джаред стонет.  
– Господи, ты хочешь, чтобы я…

– Сначала один, – говорит Дженсен. – Я хорошо раскрою тебя. Медленно. – Он выпускает на волю свой акцент, густой и сладкий, как мед. – Я джентльмен, знаешь ли.

– Блядь, – Джаред еле дышит.

– Ты уже засунул один, Джаред? Ты засунул палец в свою задницу вместо меня?

– Ага, – с трудом отвечает Джаред.

– Должно быть, у тебя крепко стоит, – говорит Дженсен, – но я не дотрагиваюсь до твоего члена. Пока еще рано. Я только пробую тебя. Ты тугой, Джаред?

– Еб… да, Дженсен. Я охуеть какой тугой.

– Засунь еще один, – говорит Дженсен, – потому что я не маленький. А ты ведь хочешь меня всего, да, Джаред?

– Да, – выдыхает Джаред. – Господи, Дженсен, я хочу… блядь!

– Ага, давай старайся, – говорит Дженсен, почти утешающе. – Потому что я всё делаю тщательно, Джаред.

– Блядь, Дженсен, хочу твои охренительные руки…

– Конечно, хочешь. Давай, чувак, трахай свои пальцы и представляй, что это я. Рассказывай, как ты хочешь, чтобы это был я.

– Так охуительно… блядь…можно еще один? Дженсен, мне нужно больше!

– Пока рано, – отвечает Дженсен, – я сведу тебя с ума, Джаред. Заставлю умолять.

– Пожалуйста, – тут же говорит Джаред. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста…

– Теперь три. Медленно.

Джаред скулит.

– Господи, ты правда так любишь, когда тебя трахают? У тебя еще стоит? Я за тобой не успеваю.

– Нехуево так стоит, – говорит Джаред. – Мне надо… Дженсен… пожалуйста…

Последнее слово звучит на всхлипе, и у Дженсена снова встает.

– Если бы ты был здесь, – говорит Дженсен, обещая, – я бы отсосал тебе с пальцами в заднице. Довел тебя до исступления. Но у тебя есть только собственные пальцы, так что придется обойтись подручными средствами.

– Да еб твою мать, – говорит Джаред. Дженсен слышит, как тот начинает себе дрочить, жестко, быстро, влажно. – Дженсен, – произносит он, и повторяет снова, снова и снова, и Дженсен тоже берет свой член в руку, стараясь подстроиться под ритм Джареда. Тот кончает первым, выкрикивая имя Дженсена, и это срывает Дженсену все клапана.

Они оба падают без сил, и действительность понемногу сгущается вокруг Дженсена. Он один в своей слишком большой кровати в Нью-Йорке, а Джаред – на другом конце страны, он пьян и скорее всего уже сожалеет о том, что было.

Дженсен облизывает губы и сглатывает, пытаясь сообразить, что принято говорить после мозговыносящего телефонного секса с лучшим другом.

– Я могу сесть на утренний рейс, – говорит Джаред. – Могу быть у тебя завтра. – Тихо смеется. – Уже сегодня.

Дженсен выдыхает, понимая, что улыбается.  
– Я тебя встречу.

Джаред смеется снова, громче и радостнее, и Дженсен не может дождаться момента, как он поцелует его там, в аэропорту, на глазах господа бога и всего гребанного мира.  
– До скорой встречи.

– Ага, – говорит Дженсен. – Не могу дождаться.


End file.
